<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood Relations by ADisgrace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894365">Blood Relations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADisgrace/pseuds/ADisgrace'>ADisgrace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Candy Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crimes &amp; Criminals, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Revenge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:33:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADisgrace/pseuds/ADisgrace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathaniel ensures that Francis gets what coming to him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blood Relations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nathaniel holds his service weapon steady with both hands. He kicks the duffel bag at his foot, nudging it towards his father. “Take the shovel out of the bag and dig down six foot.”</p><p>Francis is on his knees, his body is weak and the back of his head is throbbing. One minute he’s getting out of work and making his way through the parking garage, and the next he’s being hit over the head and bundled into the back of a car.</p><p>Francis raises his hands meekly, palms facing out. “Son, there’s no need for this. We can work this out. I’m sorry for the past, but it’s all over now.”</p><p>“Don’t call me your son, sentimentality won’t change my mind,” Nathaniel replies. He’s sitting on the bonnet of his car and both headlights are beaming, blinding Francis and obscuring Nathaniel from view. He’s a shadowy figure whose movements, nor those of his gun can be tracked.</p><p>“You won’t get away this,” Francis pleads, changing tactics. An appeal to his emotions hasn’t worked so he’ll have to go for logical reasoning. “It’s impossible to get away with murder nowadays. There’s CCTV everywhere and our phones track our every move, you’ll be caught. You haven’t done anything you can’t take back, stop now before it’s too late.”</p><p>Nathaniel steps towards Francis and comes into view. Francis can just make him out despite the light in his eyes and his stomach drops when he sees how calm he is. Nathaniel isn’t stressed or scared, not even angry, he’s perfectly calm and at ease with what he’s doing.</p><p>Nathaniel doesn’t tell Francis that the cameras in the parking garage have been out of commission for weeks now or that a friend has his phone and texting the rest of his friends so that when the police start checking phone records, he’ll be placed at home the night his father disappeared. Instead, he just gives him a wry smile, “I’ll try my odds.”</p><p>Francis scrambles to get to his feet, but by the time he’s up and running Nathaniel is upon him, his gun already holstered, pinning him to the ground.  Nathaniel is stronger now, in every possible way. He fends off Francis’ attempts at fighting back, subduing him easily.</p><p>Nathaniel has his father immobilised; holding him at both wrists and with no other defences left, Francis tries to headbutt him. All Nathaniel has to do to dodge it is to turn his head to the side, he doesn’t even flinch. He’s good at that, never flinching, never cowering. Years of boxing has trained him to be strong, empowering him and building him up from the broken boy he was. But nothing has empowered him as much as this; this is the finality he needs.</p><p>Francis stops squirming and resigns himself to his fate. Nathaniel gets up and returns to his place at the bonnet of his car and Francis doesn’t move.</p><p>“Now dig.”</p><p>Francis gets to his knees. He tries to sound defiant but his voice comes out breathless and shaky. “Why should I, you’re going to kill me either way?”</p><p>Nathaniel nods; he has no intention of letting Francis get out of this alive. “Yes, but we can do it fast, or slow. So, do you want quickly, or bleed out over the course of hours?”</p><p>Francis begins to panic. He can’t breathe, his heart and lungs are in a race to see which one gives out first and he slumps to the ground, trembling. The tears begin, and while Nathaniel accepts they’re genuine, they don’t colour his view of the situation. He sits backs and waits for him to calm down.</p><p>Francis has never felt so helpless, he <em>is</em> helpless. There’s no way out of this. Why did Nathaniel have to go and drag this up? It’s been years now, why did he have to revisit long-forgotten events? Why couldn’t he just move on with his life?</p><p>His whole body shakes and all he can do is to try to think of a way out but no feasible scenarios come to mind. He really is a goner.</p><p>It takes some time, but eventually Francis has no tears left in him, his heart gets back to a regular beat and he has to start digging.</p><p>Nathaniel watches and at no point does he feel a moment of pity or regret. The thought of getting caught has crossed his mind, but even if that were to happen, it still feels worth it. If he were to spend the rest of his life in jail for this, at least he’d be free of the anger that he hasn’t been able to chase away with therapy, relationships, or anything. Nothing has filled that angry, festering hole inside him, but this is.</p><p>Adrenalin is what fuels Francis at the start of his dig, getting him through the first few feet. It’s back-breaking work that leaves your bones aching, but that’s the least of his worries. Gradually the shovel begins to feel heavier and heavier in his hands and his progress slows. It takes hours to dig a grave and by the time he’s halfway through, morning is creeping up on them.</p><p>Francis turns to Nathaniel, his back to the grave and pleads for his life. “There’s no time left, it’ll be bright by the time I’m finished.” He smiles weakly and clutches at his heart. “You can still see sense, we can stop this right now and I won’t tell a soul.”</p><p>“You’re right, there’s no time left,” Nathaniel says and Francis begins to hope.</p><p>In an instant, Nathaniel pulls his gun and fires into Francis’ chest, launching him backwards into the grave.</p><p>Nathaniel steps closer and looks down into the hole at his father bleeding out and gasping for air. A shallow grave was all he deserved anyway.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>